Searching the vast amount of content provided by network television stations, cable and satellite channels, and Internet providers can be a daunting task. Conventional search methods are text based where a user is provided with a listing of shows or other content that include a partial or complete match for search criteria. Often times, knowing the title of a particular piece of content will not provide the desired results, as more than one movie or television program may share the same or substantially similar title.